Chronicles of ToonTown
A made up-Series of Adventures of a team of cartoons saveing Toontown from a buch of villains. Characters The Main Team: Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Dot and the Kangaroo, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Jiminy Cricket, Trixie Tang, Ttark From Kratt`s Creatures, The Rescue Rangers (Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, and Zipper the Fly), Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Tanya Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Guido, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Eudora, Snoopy, Woodstock, Betty Boop (colorized), Popeye, Red Hot Riding Hood, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, Screwy Squirrel, Droopy Dog, Phineas and the Ferb-Tones (Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Fireside Girls Troop 46231 (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Ginger, Adyson, and Katie)), Candace Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Stacy Hirano, Jenny From Phineas and Ferb, Rarity, Brights Brightly, Whistle Wishes, Cheerilee, Firefly, Star Catcher, Rainbow Dash, Ember, Gwen, Owen, Trent, Beth, Cody, Ezekiel, Team E-scope (Izzy, Eva, and Noah.), Justin, Katie, Sadie, Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay, Heather, Tyler, DJ, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico), Molly from The Farly Odd Parents episode Wishing Well, Crysta, Magi Lune (uses Gaia's role), Captain Planet, The Planeteers (Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti), Batty Koda, Richard Tyler, Horror, Adventure, Fantasy, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Loud Kiddington, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Froggo, Shareena Wickett, Emmitt Roswell, Duncan Bubble, Jim Kim, Gug, Lemonajella, OrangeJella, Shelly Kelly, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Daisy Duck, Aracuan Bird, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Goofy, Max Goof, Roxanne, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Jason Fox, Paige Fox, Peter Fox, C-3PO, R2-D2, R2-KT, The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, Butch. they are good guys now), Eddie Valient, Power Rangers (Tommy Oliver (Green/White Mighty Morphin Rangers), Jason Lee Scott (Red Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Rocky DeSantos (Red Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Zack Taylor (Black Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Adam Park (Black Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Billy Cranston (Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger), Trini Kwan (Yellow Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Aisha Campbell (Yellow Mighty Morphin II Ranger), Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Mighty Morphin I Ranger), Katherine Hillard (Pink Mighty Morphin II Ranger), 1940's Hairstyled), Ewoks (Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo, and Latara) The Scooby-Doo Detective Anency!(Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Freddie, Daphne, Velma, this is a pup named Scooby Doo verson of the gang), Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal, Tails, Roter, Antoine De'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot, Dulcy, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumely, The Ham-Hams (Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Snoozer, Dexter, Cappy, Panda, Jingle.), Dino Knights (Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Stego, Dino Saber, Dino Ptera, Dino Tricera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Weapons (Dino Pachy, Dino Arch, Dino Kenty)). Basis for Power Zords: Dino Leo (and his mythical drones: Star Shisa, Star Unicorn, Star Chirin, Star Phoenix, Star Dragon), Dino Tyranno, Dino Godzilla, Dino Mammoth, Dino Tricera, Dino Saber, Dino Ptera, Dino Brichio, Ninja Falcon, Ninja Crane, Ninja Ape, Ninja Bear, Ninja Wolf, Ninja Frog. The Villains: Satan the Dark Lord of Hell, Chernabog, Maleficent, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol (Colonel (“Boss”), Smart Ass, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid, Sleazy, Slimy, Flasher, Sheriff, Taily, Stella, Creamry, Kilo, Shadyow, Hydrant, Dizzy, Joker, Mad Nurse, Grim), Belladonna, Sierra, Rinkus, Icky the Shapbeck, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Viper, Pinky, the Brain (and Larry), Negaduck, Morag the Tulgah Witch, Warren T. Rat, Digit the Cockroach, Cat R. Waul, Chula the Tarantula, Spat, Drago Clones (Drago Panthera (Dark version of Dino Leo), Drago Zilla (Dark version of Dino Godzilla), Drago Tyran (Dark version of Dino Tyranno), Drago Ceratops (Dark version of Dino Tricera), Drago Puxuara (Dark version of Dino Tupux), Drago Stegus (Dark version of Dino Stego), Drago Dactylus (Dark version of Dino Ptera), Drago Tigra (Dark version of Dino Saber), Drago Elephas (Dark version of Dino Mammoth), Drago Brachio (Dark version of Dino Brachio)), Other Villains Depending on a episode. Real-Life Personalities: Barack Obama, Roy E. Disney, Larry King, Diana Ross, Elton John, Miley Cyrus, Michael Jackson, Weird Al Yankovic, Charo, Other real-life personalities. Series Original characters: The Three Stooges (Moe Acme, Larry Acme, and Curly Acme (Sons of Marvin Acme)), Gabu the wolf, Anget K (Penny the penquin Perry`s love intrest), Rapidash (Unicorn/Pegasus Pony), Buck the one-eye weasel, John Smith (Prince Charming's unwilling comrad), Kevin the Snipe (Team E-scope's mascot), Extra Dino Knights (Dino Leo, Dino Godzilla, Dino Tupux, Extra Dino Weapons (Dino Parasaur, Dino Dimetro, Dino Ankylo)). Neutral characters: Air Conditioner, Frankie the Canary, The Ghostly Trio (Stretch, Fatso, and Stinkie), Elmyra Duff, The Hex Girls (Luna, Dusk, and Sally "Thorn" McKnight). Other Characters: Yen Sid, Jacquimo the Swallow, Goanna, Lt. Santino, Red Herring, Scrat, Falkor the luck dragon, Harmony, Cameos by other Toons. Vehicles and Vessels * #01 Acme Cloverleaf Chevy (Roger Rabbit's racing vehicle) * #01 Cloverleaf Industries Chevy Bushwhacker (Judge Doom's racing vehicle) * #14 Burger King Office Depot Chevy * #24 Pepsi ARCO Chevy Police Cruiser (Porky Pig's racing vehicle) * #27 Huggies Baskin-Robbins Ford Ambulance (The Pink Panther's racing vehicle) * #42 Team Phineas (Phineas Flynn's racing vehicle) * #78 Honor Roller (Bart Simpsons's racing vehicle) Organizations and titles *Acme Corporation *Cloverleaf Industries *Industrial Light & Magic *Rebel Alliance to Restore the Freedom to the Universe *Star Tours travel agency *Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra Parodies *''Animaniacs'' - Parodies the Animaniacs theme song sung by the Warner Bunnies (Bugs Bunny as Yakko Warner, Buster Bunny as Wakko Warner, and Babs Bunny as Dot Warner), while they dance and act like the Warners by managing to rescue the real Warners (their reffered counterparts) and causing Judge Doom's army of weasels to die of fatal hilarity through various hottest and funniest antics. *"Beat it" - The Detention kids sing this famous Michael Jackson song to escape from Chula, they even mimic the king of pop`s dance moves. *''Captain EO'' (A "Wierd Al" Yankovic parody) *"Kokomo" - The Muppet Babies perform the song, whereas Judge Doom and his army have a secret weapon like a volcanic gun. *''Peter Pan'' (Tinker Bell) *''Pocahontas'' (Isabellahontas) *''Power Rangers: Super Legends'' (Power Rangers: Toon Force) *''Symphony Hour'' *THX - Parodies the THX Deep Note logo before a movie with an incredibly loud bang followed by "The audience is now deaf". *''Troop Beverly Hills'' Other Allusions in alphabetical order *''The Fairly Odd Parents'' - Candace Flynn is dressed as Vicky to be a babysitter, but under Morag's spell she turns 18. *''Fantasia'' *''Fantasia 2000'' - The Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra performs Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 in D (by Edward Elgar). *''Flight of the Navigator'' - A mysterious shadow creeps over Toontown, similar to the beginning of Flight of the Navigator. *''Matilda'' - Shareena Wickett gets the same powers as Matilda sense both their teachers are exacly alike. *''Mickey Mouse Works'' - The cartoon making scene maybe loosly based on the opening to Mickey Mouse Works, where a series of random images are displayed that some how make a cartoon. *Puff the Magic Dragon - Candace,Stacy,and Jenny lead the whole cast in the song Weave me the Sunshine to resote Toon Town. *''Sleeping Beauty'' - The Walt Disney Symphony Orchestra performs The Garland Waltz from Sleeping Beauty, Op. 66 (by Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky) ("Once Upon a Dream") *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' video games Quotes *Candace: I am stuck with people who dont know what they are doing. *Bart: Don't have a cow Candace. *Peppermint Patty: (repeated line) Stop calling me sir. *Molly: (repeated line) Don't touch me. *Lucy: That's Stupid. *Stupid: No I am Stupid. *Girl on phone: You hang up first. *Boy on phone: No you hang up first. *Girl on phone: Okey. (hangs up) *Boy on phone: What the-? She hung up on me! *Charity: (repeated line) I am not happy. *Izzy: Citizens I need firepower. *Citizen: Who are you. *(Eva and Noah show up behind Izzy) *Izzy: Your worst nightmare. *Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella: All for one and one for all! *Doofenshmirtz: Long live King Doofenshmirtz! *( after AerIeth get killed) *Bubbles:(crying)Oh... Aerleth! *Shareena:This is not happening... This can't be happening! It can't be... *Candace:(shakeing her fist in anger)They'll pay for this.. *(Candace gets out a sword and runs, Snoopy barks in anger and follows her) Opening and Closing Themes opening and closing Themes: Mezase Pokemon Master, MI-RA-I (sonic X), Spurt pokemon 10 theme Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Category:Cartoons